Mega Man NT World
by storyteller316
Summary: This story takes place after Mega Man NT Warriors. A new enemy, the NetViruses, have appeared and with them comes the corruption of the net. Our only hope is Lan and his friends fighting together with their NetNavis
1. Chapter 1: The new world

A year has now passed since Megaman and Lan last saved the world, and a lot has changed, which includes stadiums for Crossfusen Fights.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to today's Cross Fight!" said Ribitta from the announcer's box. The crowed bellow cheered as she spoke and a screen with CF activated above a large arena.

"Now then, let's meet our competitors; in the left corner is Lan and Megaman!" said Ribitta as a light hit him.

"And in the other corner is Dex and Gutsman!" said Ribitta while another light hit Dex. The crowed was now on their feet cheering for the two.

"When ever you two are ready," said Ribitta.

"Cyber Synchro Chip, in," said the two as they held up their new PETs, which were badges like what their NetNavis have. A hologram of the chip then appeared before the PETs before shattering, starting the synchronizing of them and their NetNavis. Meanwhile, in cyber space, a part of the net was just destroyed by viruses.

"I can't believe viruses were able to do this," said Woodman as he and the other two stood outside the destroyed zone.

"We have to tell Commander Beef and the rest of the Virus Busters," said Sharkman. Back on earth, Land and Dex were walking into Lan's father's lab after their match.

"I can't believe how strong you and Megaman are now that you have upgraded to a NetNavi+," said Dex who had lost in the match.

"We keep telling you to get Gutsman an upgrade," said Megaman as he appeared on Lan's shoulder as a hologram. He now had a four-pointed gold star on his helmet and boots, and two golden lines that ran cross his back to the front where they met at the crest on his chest, creating an X on both his back and front.

"Yeah, but I can't afford to pay for it," said Dex with a sad expression.

"Then how about I upgrade him for you?" asked Dr. Hikari as he walked up to the boys.

"You'll really upgrade me without being paid?" asked Gutsman after appearing on Dex's shoulder.

"You two are part of the Crossfusen Team, and with all the trouble the viruses have been causing, we could afford a free upgrade to you and some other members," said Dr. Hikari as Dex handed him his PET.

"Thanks Mr. Hikari, I'll make sure to beat some viruses for you," said Dex. A few hours later, Dr. Hikari was done upgrading Gutsman, and they were now eating in the cafeteria.

"I can't believe how strong I feel now," said Gutsman. His upgrades had changed his torso to yellow and his helmet, shoulder bands, fist guards, and feet to red. He also had a black jet pack and pants, and the guards had yellow lightning bolts on them.

"Glad you like it," said Dr. Hikari.

"Dr. Hikari, we have a problem," said Commander Beef as he appeared on a monitor beside their table.

"Looks like the CFT has a new mission," said Lan as he finished his meal before running out the cafeteria with his father and Dex.


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos

Later in the command center of CFT, a meeting was going on between all the members on the destruction that had been found earlier.

"What do you mean by the nets being destroyed?!" asked Lan.

"Take a look at the pictures Sharkman and his team took, and you'll understand," said Commander Beef as the lights went out while a monitor turned on.

"That's terrible," said Maylu with a terrified expression. The photos showed a section of the net that was becoming distorted and breaking apart, turning into small spicks of data.

"Viruses did this?" asked Chad.

"That's right, and the city is saying that this will take months to fix," said Black Rose.

"And thanks to the corruption, NetNavis can't go in and try to fight the viruses without being deleted for good," said Misteriyu as a video showed a drone walk into the corrupted area before turning into specks.

"That's defiantly not good, the viruses will just keep running wild at this rate," said Megaman.

"I feel that this is too big a job for just some normal viruses, someone has to be behind it," said Yai. Meanwhile, in the destroyed section of the net, there was a meeting between hooded figures going on.

"How much of the net have we corrupted?" asked one figure who was standing on a digital scrap pile.

"We have only taken 2% of whole net, Lord Viroman," said one of three other hooded figures that stood at his feet.

"That 2% is a good start, especially since walking on the good data is all we need do to

corrupt it," said Viroman as he jumped to a patch of good data and instantly destroyed it.

"There is also the fact that if we get to NetCity, all the NetNavis there will be turned into NetViruses who will also be able to spread the corruption more than those useless viruses we turned," said another figure as it pointed to a virus that looked like a zombie with missing data chunks.

"Then let's set out, the sooner we destroy this world the better," said Viroman with a wicked laugh.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

The next day, Dr. Hikari called everyone back to the CFT building for another emergency meeting.

"Why did you call us here so suddenly, dad?" asked Lan.

"I picked up the energy of a large virus heading for NetCity," said Dr. Hikari with a worried expression.

"I'll get Megaman to tell the others, so we can evacuate the city," said Lan as he picked up his PET. A few hours later, Megaman and the others were getting the last of the NetNavis out of the city.

"No, you can't come back until we are a hundred percent sure it is safe," said Megaman to a group of NetNavis before they logged out.

"That was the last of them," said Roll as she, Gutsman, Glide, Protoman, and Iceman came running up.

"And we should be going to!" said Iceman as he noticed the corruption moving toward them.

"Lan, it's here," said Megaman.

"Get out of there guys, it's to dangerous to stay any longer," said Lan with a terrified expression.

"Let me try something," said Megaman as his hand turned into a blaster, but the blast of energy that had come from it was disintegrated when it entered the corruption.

"Not even our attacks can survive it," said Megaman.

"If that shot had been just a little stronger, it might have reached me," said Viroman as he walked into sight from the darkness of the spreading corruption.

"Are you the one responsible for this?" asked Protoman.

"Not just me," said Viroman as the others appeared beside him.

"Are those NetNavis?" asked Lan as he and the others watched from the meeting room back in the human world.

"You guys aren't normal NetNavis are you?" asked Megaman.

"You're correct, we evolved from NetNavis into NetViruses," said Viroman as he removed his cloak to reveal a black humanoid lion.

"What's a NetVirus?" asked Gutsman while scratching the top of his head.

"It means we were once NetNavis, but then we were exposed to a virus that made it so we can spread destruction across the net," said the tallest of the three lackies as he removed his cloak to reveal that he was an alligator with dark green scales covering his body and dark yellow pants covering his legs.

"Snapper's right, and we have you to thank for that, Megaman," said another lacky as he too revealed himself. He was a hammerhead version of Sharkman with grey skin.

"If you hadn't destroyed the Cyber Beast, we wouldn't be this powerful," said the last lacky. Once he had removed his cloak, it was revealed that he was a humanoid moth.

"And now it's time for us to get rid of you," said Viroman before he shot a dark energy laser at them.

"Logout!" said Megaman, but right when they logged out, the laser hit Megaman's pixels.

"You might have gotten away, but I still managed to land a hit," said Viroman with a wicked smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Megaman's infection

After returning to the PET, it was revealed that Megaman had been infected by Viroman's attack, and now they are trying to save him.

"I can't believe how bad this virus is," said Dr. Hikari as he looked Megaman's data over, most of which was corrupted.

"Is there any way that we can save him, dad?" asked Lan.

"I can't truly say, I mean somehow his data is able to fight it back, but only a little bit," said Dr. Hikari.

"Maybe it's his Ultimate Program that's helping," said Chaud.

"The diagnostics I'm running should tell us as soon as they are done," said Dr. Hikari. A ding then came from the computer, which had the PET attached to it.

"This can't be," said Dr. Hikari as he looked at the information.

"What is it, dad?" asked Lan.

"According to the scan, Megaman has human cells in his data," said Dr. Hikari with a stunned expression.

"Could that be from Cross Fusion?" asked Maylu.

"It's the only way that explains this," said Dr. Hikari.

"Then I just need to fuse with him, my cells should be able to repair the corruption," said Lan as he detached the PET from the computer.

"It's too dangerous Lan, the virus could spread to you, making it capable of spreading to more humans then," said Mr. Famous.

"This is the only thing that makes since right now, and we're going to need Megaman if we want to beat them," said Lan with a determined look in his eyes.

"He's right, it's our only chance," said Dr. Hikari as he switched on the digital field.

"Here we go," said Lan before they started fusing, but just like Mr. Famous had thought, the fusion started hurting Lan.

"Shut it off!" said Mr. Famous to Dr. Hikari.

"Don't, I can tough it out," said Lan between cries of pain. Suddenly, the electric shock from the fusion stopped, and Lan stood there in his fused form.

"Are you alright, Lan?" asked Maylu.

"I'm fine, what about you, Megaman?" asked Lan.

"I feel a lot better now," said Megaman.

"Now I need to do a few tests on you two, making sure you really are okay from that fusion," said Dr. Hikari.

"Do whatever test you need, dad," said Lan. A few hours later, the two were cleared with a full bill of health.

"From the way Cross Fusion stopped the virus, it suggests that it is the only way to fight the NetViruses," said Yai.

"But we can't use it to fight on the net, Cross Fusion only works here in the real world," said Dex.

"Actually, I have been working on a way to use it on the net," said Dr. Hikari.

"Really?" asked everyone at the same time.

"Yes, and with all your help, we could get up and running in no time," said Dr. Hikari with a big grin.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Chaud.


	5. Chapter 5: Into the net

A few hours later, everything was ready for Lan and the others to enter the net.

"Alright, whenever you are ready, activate the NaviSynchro Chips," said Dr. Hikari as Lan and the others stood in the digital field.

"Here we go, NaviSynchro Chips in, download," said Lan and his friends while holding the PETs out. Over in the net, the fusion had gone without fail.

"I can't believe we're actually here," said Lan while looking around.

"I also love the new upgrades," said Maylu. Dr. Hikari had upgraded Roll with pink hearts on the ends of her antennas, red sleeves and skirt attached to her pink leotard, and pink thigh high boots with gold hearts to cover the knees.

"The upgrade defiantly made you stronger, Protoman," said Chaud who now had a black under armor with a white stripe running up both legs, white arm sleeves, and red boots with a black plus sign in a gold circle in the middle. His helmet was now white with a red circle on top and black glasses attached.

"Alright everyone, let's not waist any time, our mission is to recover NetCity," said Lan.

"Right," said everyone else. It took them just a few minutes to reach the city, but when they had, everyone was surprised to see it turned into a fortress surrounded by viruses.

"This doesn't look good, Lan," said Dex. He looked like a smaller version of Gutsman with the new upgrades.

"How are we to get by all of them?" asked Yai. She was in a brown dress covered in gold armor, wings on her back, and Glyde's helmet on her head.

"Use your Blaster Chips, they more than likely already know we're coming," said Lan with a series expression.

"I'd say you're right," said Mrs. Yuri as she noticed the viruses heading their way. She had a purple armor covering her entire body, spikes coming out of her shoulders and back. She also had black tinted sunglasses on, hiding her eyes.

"Here we go!" said Lan before jumping over a wall made of broken stone with two blasters.

"We have flyers coming," said Raika as he looked at several Cloudies flying toward them.

"Leave them to me, Falzar Chip in, download," said Lan. He then flew away in the Faizor form, using the claws he had gained from it to attack the viruses.

"He can use a Beast Chip while fused," said Chaud with a surprised expression.

"Take this, Phoenix Flame Shower!" said Lan as he started spinning with his wings out, causing hundreds of flaming feathers to shoot out at the viruses, deleting them in one go.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," said Maylu with a surprised expression.

"That's not the only thing, the corruption is also falling back," said Raika as he noticed the edge repairing itself.

"If taking down the viruses can do that, lets make sure to take out any of them we run into," said Lan as he landed, the Faizor form fading as he did so.


	6. Chapter 6: Snapper

As the team made their way through the fortress, the NetViruses were watching from Viroman's throne room.

"I can't believe they were able to come into our territory," said the hammerhead shark lacky.

"It's thanks to that cursed Cross Fusion, somehow they were able to do it here on the net," said the humanoid mammoth, who had not been with them earlier.

"Please allow me to go and stop them, Viroman," said Snapper as he bowed to his leader.

"Very well," said Viroman. A quarter of the way to Viroman's fortress, the group had reached a clearing where Snapper was waiting.

"You gave those low-level viruses a good fight, but now you have to fight me," said Snapper with a confident expression on his face.

"Let's see how good you can do without Battle Chips," said Lan.

"About that, there was a shop that had nothing but them, so we took every one of them," said Snapper.

"Higsby's Chip Shop," said Maylu as she placed her right hand on her forehead.

"Now let's have some fun," said Snapper before he downloaded an Iron Claw battle chip, giving him large metal claws on both his hands.

"Cyber Sword and Bamboo Sword, Battle Chips in, download," said Lan before blocking Snapper's claws.

"That was fast thinking," said Snapper with a wicked smile.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" said Chaud as he used the program advance, White Sword on Snapper's back.

"Nice shot," said Lan who had jumped out of the way in time.

"To bad it had no effect on me," said Snapper as he came out of the smoke from the attack without even a scratch.

"The program advance didn't work on him?!" asked a surprised Megaman.

"Guess that means it's time for my new program advance," said Maylu.

"You have a program advance?!" asked everyone with surprised expressions while stepping away from her.

"Yep, Virus Walls, Battle Chips in, download!" said Maylu. Three chips were then downloaded, creating a white flame around Maylu.

"Take this!" said Maylu as she ran at Snapper at super speed, but he used the claws on his right hand to stop her.

"It's a strong attack, but one that still will never beat me," said Snapper.

"The thing is, it's not just a physical attack," said Maylu as she started pushing him back a little with her fist.

"How are you pushing me, I'm stronger than you!" said Snapper who was now struggling with her.

"I just told you, this is not just a physical attack, it's one that weakens a virus the longer the user is in contact with that virus," said Maylu.

"What?!" asked Snapper as Maylu quickly changed her hand position, grabbing him by the rests and pulling his arms behind him.

"Now, Lan!" said Maylu as she held Snapper in place. Lan then stabbed both the swords into Snapper, deleting him in the process.

"One down, three more to go," said Lan as he looked up at the top floor of the fortress.


	7. Chapter 7: Mammothman's icy power

A few minutes after defeating Snapper, Lan and the others had reached the next level of the stronghold.

"Guys, I'm picking up on a strong virus," said Raika. Next thing any of them knew, the room froze over as the ground shook.

"So, you were able to get past Snapper, but now you get to face me, Mammothman" said the humanoid mammoth as he appeared before them from a wind of snow and ice.

"If we're up against ice, then there is only one Battle Chip to use," said Lan before downloading the Torch Soul Battle Chip. However, when Lan went to attack, Mammothman used a blast of icy wind to counter.

"How is he holding back our fire with ice?" asked Megaman.

"Look at his feet," said Dex. When they looked down, they finally had noticed the light blue data that was flowing under him from five pillars lining one wall, each one with an ice type NetNavi inside.

"He must be draining the data from them to strengthen himself," said Chaud.

"That's right, and to get to them you need to get by me," said Mammothman as he stood before the wall with the ice pillars.

"Everyone, move when I tell you to," said Lan.

"What are you thinking, Lan?" asked Raika.

"Something crazy, now hold him off for a few seconds," said Lan. Everyone then jumped into the field as Lan took cover behind an ice pillar by the door.

"What are you up to, Lan?" asked Megaman as the Double Soul ended.

"I'm waiting for the Torch Soul to re-energize, so we can try a Triple Soul," said Lan as he watched the others fighting.

"Are you crazy, we have only been doing that in simulators, and none of them have been successful," said Megaman.

"I know, but this is an emergency, and we need to try something," said Lan.


	8. Chapter 8: Souls unite

While Lan was waiting on the Torch Soul to charge, the others were distracting Mammothman.

"Lan, whatever you are doing, you better make it fast," said Chaud as he used two bamboo swords.

"I'm almost ready," said Lan. The Torch Soul was then fully charged.

"You ready, Megaman?" asked Lan.

"As ready as I can be," said Megaman.

"Then let's do this," said Lan as he walked out from behind the pillar, finding that everyone else had been knocked away.

"So, what is your plan, little man?" asked Mammothman as he looked down on Lan with a grin.

"This, Torch and Search Souls, Battle Chips in, download!" said Lan. This caused Lan to gain the form of the Search Soul, but with the Torch Soul's red and gold colors.

"He used two Souls chips at the same time?!" asked everyone with surprised expressions.

"Now take this!" said Lan as he pulled the trigger of his gun, which was now a flamethrower with three barrels. However, the three streams of flames did not hit Mammothman, but went around him and melted the ice pillars, freeing the NetNavis.

"My captives!" said Mammothman as the data stopped flowing toward him.

"And now it's your turn," said Lan before firing one large stream of flames at Mammothman.

"No!" said Mammothman as he was deleted.

"I can't believe he actually did that," said Chaud with a surprised expression. Lan then collapsed to one knee as he returned to normal.

"What's wrong, Lan?" asked Maylu as she came running over to him.

"My energy is pretty low, the Triple Soul took more than I thought it would," said Lan with an exhausted voice.

"Then we'll go on ahead, Maylu, you stay here and help him," said Chaud.

"We'll catch up as soon as possible," said Maylu.


	9. Chapter 9: H-Sharkman

As Lan and Maylu slowly made their way to the rest of the group, the others had reached a room with a pool filled with water and some floating stones.

"Be careful Yai, I have a filling we'll be fighting that shark Navi next," said Glide.

"Glide thinks the next one will be the shark Navi," said Yai to the others.

"Then don't touch the water," said Dex as he jumped to the closest stone, which wobbled from his weight.

"To bad for you that I can attack from anywhere," said the shark as he jumped out of the water at Dex, who was able to get out of the way and back to the others.

"Ok, can't cross on those stones either," said Dex.

"Leave it to me, I'll get him out," said Raika before downloading an ice blaster chip, which froze the water.

"Nice call, Raika, now we don't have to worry about falling into the water," said Yai.

"But now you have made me, H-Sharkman, mad!" said the Navi as he used his head to break through the ice.

"That blast wasn't just to freeze the water, it was also to slow you down," said Raika with a smile.

"What?!" asked H-Sharkman as he noticed how sluggish he really was.

"Sharks most usually are found in warm waters," said Raika.

"It won't make a difference!" said H-Sharkman as he went to attack, but was cut down by Chaud with a Cyber Sword chip.

"And that leaves only one," said Lan who had caught up along with Maylu.

"Nice to see you feeling better now," said Dex. Meanwhile, Viroman was sitting on his throne with a smile on his face.

"Those three did exactly what was needed of them, now I just need you here, Megaman," said Viroman before letting out an evil laugh.


	10. Chapter 10: Viroman's real plan

After dealing with the henchmen, Lan and his team were finally at Viroman's throne room at the top of the fortress.

"Time to face us yourself, Viroman," said Lan as they came blasting through the door.

"I have to say, you did better for my plan than I thought you would," said Viroman as he sat on his throne.

"What do you mean?" asked Lan.

"I mean that I planned for all of you to take and destroy those viruses and the other three from the beginning," said Viroman with a wicked grin.

"You wanted us to destroy them?!" asked Maylu with a surprised voice.

"That's right; you see, those three were once part of me when I was on Beyondard," said Viroman.

"You're from Beyondard?!" asked a shocked Chaud.

"Correct, and now I am at my strongest since they were absorbed back into me from you destroying them," said Viroman as he showed three battle chips, one for each of his fallen underlings. The three battle chips then fused with him, making him gain Snapper's tail, H-Sharkman's body, and Mammothman's arms.

"Just how strong did he get from that?" asked Yai with a worried expression.

"Oh, this isn't the end of my strength, I still have three more parts to collect!" said Viroman as he ran at top speed and grabbed Lan by his chest symbol.

"Now give me the power of the Cyber Beasts and Trill," said Viroman as he started draining the data out of Lan and Megaman.

"Lan!" said Maylu as she ran to save him but was knocked into a wall by Viroman's arm.

"If any of you try to stop me, then you will get the same," said Viroman.

"I get why you are attacking me for the Cyber Beasts' data, but what makes you think I have any of Trill's?" asked Megaman.

"I can since it, and now I'm going to be whole once again," said Viroman as the sparks started shooting from the symbol.

"Stop it!" said Maylu as Lan screamed from the pain coming from the sparks.

"I'm finished with him anyway," said Viroman as he let go, Lan falling to the ground unconscious.

"Now, let's see what you can do against me," said Viroman as Falzar's wings grew out of his back, and Gregar's claws grew out of his hands and feet. He also had Trill's hat on his head.


	11. Chapter 11: Secret power

As Viroman transformed, Lan and Megaman were floating in an empty space of data deep in their connected minds.

"Did we get deleted?" asked Megaman.

"No, you are still alive," said a voice as a white glowing sphere floated over to them.

"What are you?" asked Lan.

"I am the Ultimate Program that has been in Megaman's data this entire time," said the light.

"You have your own mind?" asked Megaman with a surprised expression.

"It's because you were created with the data from an ancient NetNavi," said the program.

"What do you mean by ancient NetNavi?" asked Lan who was a little confused.

"NetNavis have existed ever since the dinosaurs were on Earth, back then the net wasn't together like today, so NetNavis weren't able to move around much," said the program.

"It evolved over time, and came together when the internet was created," said Lan.

"Correct, and your original form was back in the Roman Empire, he had brought a thousand NetNavis together to face one Navi that was the biggest threat to everyone," said the program.

"You're saying that Megaman was created from that Navi's data?" asked Lan.

"Correct again, and your friends, Gutsman, Glide, and Protoman were his most loyal soldiers, Searchman was the best archer, and Roll was his wife," said the program.

"We were all recreated?" asked Megaman.

"Right, and it's time for you to go back, and now you will be able to use your full power," said the program as the light from it surrounded Lan and Megaman. Back in Viroman's throne room, he was walking towards the others when the light from the program escaped Lan's body.

"What's with that light?!" asked Viroman as he turned around, shielding his eyes.

"This light is the start of your end, Viroman," said Lan as the light faded.

"You're still able to stand?!" asked Viroman with a lot of rage in his voice.

"That's not all we can do, because we just got a new power boost," said Lan before using the Roll, Gutsman, and Protoman Double Souls. This gave him Protoman's body, Gutsman's arms, and Roll's helmet.

"He fused our powers together?!" asked Roll with a surprised expression as everyone stared at him.

"Now you get to face us at our strongest," said Lan.


	12. Chapter 12: The end?

As Lan stood before Viroman, the NetVirus started to laugh.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me with that mismatch of Double Souls?" asked Viroman through his laughter.

"I do," said Lan before he vanished from sight.

"Where did he go?!" asked Viroman as he looked around the room but did not see him anywhere.

"I'm right here!" said Lan as he hit Viroman right in the face, sending him flying into the wall behind him.

"How is it possible for you to move that fast?" asked Viroman as he sat in the rubble of the wall.

"Protoman's speed was added to Megaman's, and Gutsman's firsts give enough contact to send anyone flying," said Lan.

"Can you keep up with this, Dark Ice Storm!" asked Viroman as he held out his right arm, creating several tiny ice shards.

"Roll's ribbons make the best shield," said Lan as the ribbons shielded him all on their own.

"Then try me Dark Lighting!" said Viroman who was angered by Lan blocking his attack so easily.

"Lighting Rod, battle chip in, download," said Lan as he held out his right arm. This created a metal pole in the floor that absorbed the lighting.

"Megabuster," said Lan as he blasted Viroman with the cannon that formed from his left hand, hitting Viroman right in the chest.

"How could that attack hurt me?" asked Viroman while on his knees, pain on his face while holding his chest.

"Because I'm not fighting alone, I have all my friends backing me," said Lan.

"Be quiet!" said Viroman before shooting another bolt of lighting at him. Just like before, the Lighting Rod stopped it. Lan then used a Water Blaster chip to soak Viroman before taking the Lighting Rod and throwing it into him.

"Now have a taste of my lighting," said Lan before using a Lighting Blaster battle chip.

"I don't believe it," said Ms. Yuri.

"Those two are actually doing heavy damage to him," said Maylu as they watched Viroman struggle to stand.

"H, how is it possible, how can I be beat this bad by a human and a mere NetNavi?" asked Viroman as he started to turn into data fragments.

"Because that NetNavi remembers his past life, and the powers from it," said Lan.

"What are you talking about?" asked Viroman.

"Something you would never understand," said Lan before he used the Megabuster to end the fight.

"It's finally over," said Maylu as the area around them changed back to the normal NetCity.

"I'm afraid the true fight is still to come," said Lan as he picked up the two battle chips that were taken from him and fused them back into him.


	13. Epilogue

After returning to the human world, Lan and Megaman filled everyone in on the true existence of modern NetNavis. They also explained that the evil Navi that the original Megaman had defeated was to come back soon, and that they would need an army of Navis to defeat him. So, now with their memories restored, Megaman and his friends are traveling the world in search of the Navis needed to help them, but this is a story for another time.


End file.
